


Wriggleswrath Repellent

by polyxena_chatoyant



Series: Harry Potter Femslash Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again, F/F, Mentions of canon character death, not descriptive just a mention, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyxena_chatoyant/pseuds/polyxena_chatoyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny was everything the wriggleswrathes both hated and desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wriggleswrath Repellent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeryastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryastark/gifts).



With the window open at Luna’s behest, a gentle breeze waved through the room varying with it the sounds of birds and gnomes in the garden. The walls of Ginny’s bedroom, painted a warm pink that glowed against we the afternoon sun, covered in Hollyhead Harpies posters and The Weird Sisters. Luna and Ginny had taken the duvet from the bed and spread it across the floor where they sprawled across.

Luna lay on her back, long hair swept out from under her head, holding an issue of the Quibbler upside-down over her face. Ginny lay next to Luna on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, reading a Quidditch Monthly issue with glee. The sounds of her friend humming under her breath as she flipped the pages soothed Luna.

The wriggleswrathes had been particularly active these past few months, Luna noted as she flipped a page. Ever since her mother had died, the wriggleswrathes swooped in like tiny Dementors, sucking the color out of the world and leaving Luna without any motivation to feel anything. Combating the wriggleswrathes was hard, and her father seemed especially susceptible to them.

Rolling onto her side, Luna stared at Ginny. The sunlight lit up her face and hair, making it seem as though Ginny were a bright inferno casually taking a rest, speckled with ashes across her face for freckles, her brown eyes warm as chocolate. Luna noted very seriously that Ginny didn't seem to attract wriggleswrathes at all, instead she seemed to exude everything the wriggleswrathes both hated and desired; color and life.

It was very good, Luna decided. Ginny was much too happy to have to deal with wriggleswrathes. Luna would gladly give up her search of kricknacks, little elf-life creatures that lived in cotton trees and coveted pieces of clouds, for Ginny to never have to deal with the wriggleswrathes.

Ginny glanced over at her, locking eyes with Luna and smiling widely enough that Luna could see the chip in one of her teeth from falling out of a tree. Luna felt warm as Ginny seemed to hand over a bit of her own colors, lighting up the world and driving away the wriggleswrathes that were always at the edge of Luna’s vision.

“Do you wanna get ice cream?” Ginny asked, dropping her magazine in favor of propping her chin with her hands.

Luna blinked slowly. “I thought you wanted to read about the figgy-whizzes?”

Ginny shrugged, quite an odd gesture from her seating arrangement, and said, “The new broomsticks can wait. Ice cream sounds really good. Did you want to stay here and read more about the Reptilian Invasion of Brazil? We can stay.”

Luna debated, and decided that the article her father wrote would still be there when she came back. “Alright. I want pistachio.”

Ginny grinned widely and pulled Luna up from the floor. Lacing their fingers together as they walked, Luna hummed happily. With Ginny as an example, Luna would figure out how to keep the wriggleswrathes away by herself, and then they'd be double the power against them. Daddy would be happy to know how to combat them, and Luna could then teach him.

But that would come after pistachio ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to write a bunch of femslash drabbles. What ship should I write next?


End file.
